


Take It Off [Vid]

by feedingonwind



Category: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971)
Genre: Fanvid, Fluff, Gen, Nazis, dance party, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinster witch Angela Lansbury, the dad from Mary Poppins, and three adorable orphans have a crazy magical dancy party during the Blitz. More or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Off [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



> For ryfkah, as part of [Festivids 2015](http://www.festivids.net/festivids/festivids-2015)

[Take it Off](https://vimeo.com/151812841) from [feedingonwind](https://vimeo.com/user47830064) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Download Here (70.5MB)](https://app.box.com/s/2ijx4fajhb0uqqlqwlschmx4nmul22nt)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if anything goes wrong with the download or stream- I'd be happy to fix it!


End file.
